This training will provide the opportunity to enhance my research skills, and to broaden my knowledge in the field of substance abuse research. Through this fellowship I wish to become familiar with the current theoretical and conceptual approaches to research on substance abuse, and to develop relevant skills in research methodology and data analysis. The School of Public Health at UIC offers a number of courses relevant to my purpose. I propose to take courses on statistics and research methods in the Department of Biostatistics and Epidemiology, and courses pertaining to substance abuse in Community Health Sciences. Directed readings, under the direction of my sponsor, will focus on a review of the literature on prevention, with special emphasis on the use of media campaigns, and evaluation of their impact and effectiveness. The proposed research on inhalant use will serve as training in the application of data analytic techniques learned through the coursework. My career goals are to continue research in the area of substance abuse and prevention, and to integrate my training in social psychological theory with the postdoctoral training in epidemiological methods in this research. I would be interested in exploring topics such as how social support networks influence the course of substance abuse and treatment outcomes, or how theories of persuasion and mass media influence can contribute to prevention efforts. My training in social psychology emphasized experimental approaches to research; research in substance abuse requires different methods, which I will learn in the course of this training. I would prefer to work in an academic setting, which may require teaching as well as research, although I am open to other opportunities.